LOLS: League of legends School
by ihavenoneedtocare12
Summary: A school where the champions must train and discover their abilities.


p id="docs-internal-guid-98f5db12-74b8-7900-c938-234fa33de7dd" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annie woke up to her roommate rushing around the tiny rom they have. "Go back to sleep, Annie… everything… I… everything ok, ok?" Annie rubbed her eyelids, "I have to get ready for training anyway. It was no problem, Poppy." Poppy nodded and grabbed her book bag, "Don't train to hard, fresh meat."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She rushed out slamming the door closed and shaking the walls a bit. "Fresh meat?" Annie didn't quite understand the terms the students used. But because she was new she was behind, and the rest of her class was already learning how to use their abilities correctly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So every morning Annie woke up around five and trained. She always tried to manage more than a fireball, especially in the rain. And today's forecast was a chance of rain, maybe even lighting and thunder. She quickly put her shirt, skirt, and sweater vest on. She slid on her shoes on and her cat ears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's go Tibbers!" she said rushing to put her tiny backpack on. Then she grabbed Tibbers and locked the door behind her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" */span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sona searched her room, looking on her side. "Don't worry over it, Son. It'll come up soon or later." Freaking out she turned to Ahri, "Soon or later? But I need it now!" Ahri put her hands up, showing a juster saying, /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"don't look at me, I don't have, don't need it, and don't want it/spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Groaning loudly, she threw herself on her bed, "Your no help you know that right, Ah?" she picked at a bang in her face, "I know, but still, don't freak. Everything good is always going your way." She crossed her legs and brushed her tails./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sona sighed and stood up, "We gotta get ready, class is right after breakfast today… and maybe it will come up today." Ahri stood up and opened her closet door. Sona did the same, and changed into her "champion outfit"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Man I kind of wish we had time after breakfast to change. Also, is everyone going?" Ahri was having was struggling to put her outfit. One of hr tails got stuck to her outfit. "Yeah, /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"everybody/spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" is going. I think it's for training, but we compete against everyone and they rank us like that, I guess." Sona's tone was bitter and distaste full. She hated competing to see who's best. But Ahri enjoys it, she thinks it's a game./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's go show off our awesome outfits, Son!" Ahri squealed./span/p 


End file.
